darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StarNinja99
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Re:Canderous Ordo is your speeder bike Haha nice one.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:17, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Uhh Sorry about last night. I was in a...peculiar state of mind. No hard feelings, and so you know, there's no lasting damage or anything. Again, my apologies. 'AdmirableAckbar' 13:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Edit War What do you mean "once more"? I only did that quote once. And if this is some prank, I'm on to you. Darth Oompy 22:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Award I thank you, good sir and/or ma'am. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 06:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Transation Because you translated the Phrase: ''Gonk Gonk Gonk ko kyenga see" (abeit incorrectly) G*nk has killed you, to prove he killed you we took a picture of G*nk killing you. Feel free to Re-Inkatarnate and join the Darth Side again. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Duplicate image Hey Ninja, the image you uploaded named: ''Yodapenetratesluke is a duplicate image of Image:Yodalukedagobah.jpg. I deleted the one you uplaoded and you know where you can find the image. Have a good one, Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) AoE You may add: and to your userpage. Good work NINJUR! Cheers! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:25, 4 August 2008 (UTC) \m/ Yo Ninjur, your peers have chosen you to become this months Evil Genius Congratulations dude will make a nice addition to your userpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry for all the time I've missed Hey, all. I'm really sorry I've missed so much time, and I regret to say it will be a while before I return. I wish there was something I could do to get on regularly, but I don't have many options. I figured I'd give you all a more specific reason why I've missed so much time. My family has been in a tight scrap, my dad lost his job over two years ago, and everything has hit the fan. I've lost my cable do to this, and worry that I may lose more. The small amount of money he and I make isn't enough to keep up with the bills, so I can't say when I'll be back, only that I hope to return soon. I'm not doing this just to whine and annoy everyone, but just to give you all a heads up. I'm really sorry to everyone, I've kept up with as much as possible, either through my shop or through friends houses. Anyway, I'm really sorry to you all, and hope that everyone has the best of luck in my absence. The Almighty Ninja 18:01, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Dude I wish you all the best of luck with your current situation and hope for better times in the future and I think I speak for all of us when I say that whenever you return your welcome will be warm. \m/ 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:11, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Dude Dude, I just saw you edit your Wookieepedia userpage. GET YOUR ASS IN IRC NOW!!!!!!!! :D Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Ah that makes me a sad Madclaw. Well hope you figure something out dude. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Revertion of Anchorhead Hey StarNinja99! I edited an article earlier called Anchorhead. It was reverted by you. Could you possibly tell me your reasons for this? In the meanwhile, I've reverted your edits. Thank you and have a nice day. The Great Unwashed 01:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The Darthipedia Nobel Prize ' Dear The awards you the Burl Ives singing for money award For your fantastic performance of BUMA IN ME ZAK in #darthipedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]] H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Plaque As promised on my RFA, I'm giving every user that votes for me a special plaque. To thank you for your contributions to my success, I am awarding you with your very own SG1 plaque! Congratulations! Disregard passing the supergeeky1 quiz. I'm too lazy to make a new image. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Alaskan AoE \m/ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) StarNinja99 is your new Kawasaki!! Congratulations with your successfull RFA, it's well deserved, also do you see the irony here? I sure do. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :C.O.N.G.R.A.T.U.L.A.T.I.O.N.S. M.E.A.T.B.A.G. Darth-2-D2 Leave me alone! 22:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Haha, thanks a lot dude and congratulations on your new powah. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey Ninja. Starting tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week. Then I'll be back for a week. It goes on like that. Anyway, just a heads up. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 22:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) YOU AND SG1 WIN! You won my contest, therefore you get my wiki. Share it. --Lord DooDoo 14:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Mistake Yeah it was a mistake, probably as I pasted a link at the end of my message. Thanks anyway. [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 11:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ?! Why did you delete Booger Monster?!--Lord DooDoo 22:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Warning Hola Nina. I noticed that I edited a page that had inuse up. I know I should not, therefor I am officially warning myself that if I am to do this again, I will be forced to ban myself. Thank you, and go fuck myself. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *I ubkjex to mah rulez, i iz massive PWNer LOL and I iz not amused by mahself! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) **Hey, I could have banned me. I should show more respect to myself. Madclaw was working on that and I was out of line to edit it. I should really ban me. is that what I want? The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ***Noes! I iz sorry that I insalated byself and tht i edted Madclawz page. No ban plz! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ****I Thank me. In the future, I should follow the rules, or else I will be banned. Also, I should learn to speak proper english instead of l33t. Thank me and have a great night. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Cabal Ninja, please click on the arrow for our newest cabal feature. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Darth Fodesinbeed Annodue Congrats dude. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, if only this were a sneak attack I bet you were wishing for a premium sneak attack right about now, eh? Too bad. Today, I've decided to let Geeky give you surprise butt secks. Enjoy the rest of your day. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 21:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Restore Ohai, could you please restore Force blue moon. Kthxbai Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, for future reference tho, always check the history of the artice in question, as well as what links to it. This one has been around almost as long as the site, that means it has survived order 66 rounds. Apart from the usual crap that gets speedied this one was /is debatable given it's history. When in doubt ask the user(s) wo requests it's deletion to SP it. Don't worry though, no harm no faul. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Bang bang, skeet skeet nigga Your profile picture is very distracting and I have therefor killed you. I shouldn't have to remind you that wikis aren't the place for humor, but apparently I do. Any attempts to revive yourself are in clear violation of DP:AA, so be warned. — SG ''' ''needed'' 16:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Award ' Dear The awards you the Burl Ives ''please don't sing anymore award For your endlessly tiresome performances of Johnny Cash and Ozzy Osbourne in the IRC. — 'SG ' ''needed'' 15:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks He's Back! 15:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC)]] Featured Sith Nice work, cheers '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Invisible Man ''Sith - Heil, Ninja! I've recently found out that I'm sadly not featured in any way in your Sandbox. Not that I'm trying to inflict myself, but I'd feel happy and appreciated if you could add me to the list. I'm neither the most known nor the most dilligent Darthipedian, but, nonetheless, I feel a member of the community and I believe I'm entitled to receive some mention. Or else... Thanks in advance and cheers! P.S. I remember about the invitation to IRC you sent me some (long) time ago, but I'm unfortunately overburdened with destroying planets my real life duties. Sorry. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Happy Festivus Dear, Nina, Darthipedia's awesome self-proclaimed mascot. Whatever you are (you a guy, girl, or both? :P), have a Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC)